Your Dream Catcher
by Nixter97
Summary: Zoey has a nightmare of Mike getting murdered. While crying on the beach, Mike cheers her up.


**Your Dream Catcher**

**Zoey's POV,**

I cry as I'm sitting by the docks, sitting in the sand by the beach. I was only in my favorite red night-gown; I didn't feel like getting dress. The reason for why I was out here crying was because I had a nightmare. About Mike.

Mike and I were walking through the woods, just having a good time, until some kind of bear-like creature came out of nowhere! Mike told me to run while he tries to fight the bear monster off. I was scared, but told him I would run. While I was running away from the fight between Mike and the bear, I could hear screams of pain and agony! Mike! I ran back as fast as I could, and once I returned...

Mike was **_EVERYWHERE! _**The bear had slaughtered him to bits! Blood and guts where everywhere to be seen, and Mike's lifeless body laid still where he was at. I screamed and cried. That's when I woke up and realized that it was all just a dream. A really scary one.

I woke up and decided to get some fresh air some how; I ran down to the beach and...well...now I'm still here- crying and shivering with fear.

"Zoey?" I hear a voice from behind me.

My eyes snap open, I recognized that voice. I turn around to see Mike- who was in perfect shape and condition- he didn't have any scars, cut-up limbs, or anything! I was so happy with tears, that I jumped up from my spot on the beach and quickly ran to him. I wrap my arms around his body, crying softly into his chest.

Mike takes this my surprise; noticing his white undershirt getting soaked by my tears, he wraps his arms around me and rest his head on mine, slowly stroking my back with his right hand.

"Shhh...it's O.K., Zoey, it's alright...what happened?" He asked me.

I didn't want to talk about it, that dream was giving me horrid memories. But I could tell that he was in pain to see me so scared and sad; so I told him everything about my dream as we both take a seat in the sand.

"...And so, that's why I'm out here." I finally finish.

Mike was looking at me like I was a music video for a sad song. He wrapped his arms around me again and gives me a tight hug. I accepted his hug, sinking into his frame. I felt safe when I'm with him.

"Oh, Zoey..." Mike says sweetly, looking into my eyes. "I would never scare you like that. Me dying in front of you like that is the last thing that I could ever want for you."

I sighed, "But it seemed so real..."

Mike smirked a little as he lifted up my head with his finger. We each look into each other's eyes, seeing them sparkle in the moon light. Mike was a very sweet guy, and I wouldn't mind if pulled me into a-

There it is. That one action that made me melt on the inside and out. While I was looking so terrified, Mike had pulled me into a sweet, tender kiss. The kiss felt great. Really great. It was like something that I've never imagined before. After a few days of being together, I fall in love with him all over again each day. Once Mike finished the kiss, he pulls away, smiling at me while he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Zoey. There's no need to be scared," He says.

I smile, allowing him to kiss me again. "I love you too, Mike." I breathed when he pulled away again.

Just as we both get up, he grasps my hand gently. We both walk back towards the cabins, I said shyly, "Hey, Mike...is it okay if...um...I sleep with you tonight?" I blushed right after asking that.

Mike smiles again, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sure thing, Zoey. In fact, I can be your dream catcher."

We both laughed as we enter the cabin, where everyone else was still asleep. As we lay in Mike's bed, we embraced each other as we slept. I actually felt a lot better than earlier. Now I didn't have another nightmare; instead, I had something better.

Mike, my dream catcher.

* * *

**I forgot to finish this one a long time ago, and I didn't get the chance to finish this one up. :/**

**Well, here you go fellow Total Drama and Mike/Zoey fans out there! Hope you enjoy! **

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
